Untouchable
by PrincessJoy97
Summary: Max Iggy and Fang have some friends over. Max is known to be untouchable, but the boys have some other plans. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

It's been two yearssinc we beat the Director, so that left Iggy, Fang, and I to be 17. Nudge was 15, Gazzy was 11, and Angel was 9. We lived in a house- an actual house!- in Arozona. We all went to school now, too! Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all spent the night at their friend's house. Well, thenext few nights. It was school vacation.

Anyways, we decided to invite a few peole from school overuntil the kids came home. I invited my friends Bella and Scarlet, Fang invited his friends Skylar and Brad, and Iggy invited his friends Fawn and Zack. So there were 9 teenagers in our house for 3 days. The first day was fun, us girls (Bella, Scarlet, Fawn, and I) gave eachother makeovers in my room (they tied me down, thats the only way i would let them put makeu on). I don't know what the guys were doing, because they went out. They came back with a bunch of bags, that they wouldnt show us. Whatever.

Later that night, we all got bored, so Iggy and Zack started a game of Truth or Dare. We were all so bored that we said yes. The game started out normaly, the truths being stuid things and the dares being grade school. We were still bored to death, though. So Skylar and Brad upped the game.

"Scar, Truth or Dare?" Skyler asked.

"Um, Truth."

"Are you still a vergin?" he said with a smirk.

"Nope." She replied with a wink. "Fawn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go ina closet with Iggy for a half hour" Scarlet said, with a wink. It was no secret that Fawn had a crush on Iggy, and Iggy on Fawn. I think she was trying to get them together. We all wanted them together.

"Ummmm...O-okay." Fawn said, getting up and grabbing Iggy's hand. They went in the closet, and we locked the door after them.

"I'll go next." Brad said. "Max, truth or dare?"

I knew i probly should havesaid truth, especially with the smirk that he threw me, but i was known as the dare devil. So i said "Dare"with out hessitation.

"I dare you to do anything I say for 2 hours."

"Fine."

"Follow me." He said getting up and walking into a guest room. As i walked out,i saw the guys share a knowing look and a smirk. What that was about, i didn't know.

When i go in the room, Brad brought out oneof the bags that the guys had brought home out of the closet. "Sit on the bed." he said. I was starting to regret choosing Dare, but i wasn't gonna be weak, so i did as i was told.

Brad was a cute guy, but i wouldn't tell him that. He was tall, like 5'11", with short brown hair and light blue eyes. He was captin of the football team at school, and was a total player. Everyone knew that he was. He was always bragging to his team mates about how he could get any girl he wanted. Every girl but me. I was "untouchable" to all the guys at school. I had reserves, shoot me. All of us bird-girls did. We were saving ourselves for our wedding night.

"Max? Maaaaax? Anyone in there?" He said.

"Oops. Got lost in my thoughts. It hapens a lot. Lets get this over with, Brad"

"Okay Max. Remember you can't say no to any of this. No backing out. Unless your a little chicken, Maxie."

"Brad, I'm not a chicken. Theres nothing you could do to me that would be morepainful or embarrsing than when i was little. Even ask Iggy and Fang, I'm not afrade of Anything."

"Okay, Max. Go get a long Skirt."

"I don't own any skirts, 's me."

"Borrow one of Nudges? You'll fit in them. In fact, they'll be big on you. She has a big ass." He said with a far away look on his face.

"Fine." So i got the longest skirt that Nudge had and went back in his guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

When i got back in the room, he had already dumed the contents of the bag on the bed. I thought that they guys had goten something stupid, like video games or something. Man was i wrong. They had bought various sex toys. Thats when i relised something. They planned this! They planned to play Truth or Dare, and to use those _things_ on us girls. Those perverts!

"Brad, give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you and they guys?" I said, glaring at him with my award winning "if looks could kill" glare. Over the years i perfected it. Everybody i met over the years was afrade of it. I even tought some younger girls, including Nudge and Angel. It was the only kind of self-defence that they needed.

I saw the fear in Brad's eyes, but he tried his best to hide it. After all, he had his reputation to uphold. "Because your my slvae for the next two hours, andi'm telling you not to kill them."

"You do relise that if you invade my body in anyway, it could be considered rae, and you could go to jail."

"That's a risk i'll have too take. You picked dare. Your dare is to do anything i say for 2 hours. I won't be invading your body. Just these things. You'll still be the virgin you are, unless you get dared by the other guys, that is. Now lay on the ground, and sread your legs."

"I'm so gonna kill you after this is done, Brad." I said, doing as he said. He was right, i did pick dare. I was being pushed in a corner. Well not really, but thats how it felt.

I gased when he ripped off my underware, and tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down. "Max, sto struggling. It'll only make your dare worce." he said before putting something up my vaginia. "For the next two hours, this'll be in you. It has 10 settings. Everytime someone picks truth, I'll turn it up. If they pick dare, I'll turn it down. Okay? Now come on, let's go play the game. Iggy and Fawn should be out of the closet now."

He still hadn't turned it on yet, and it was uncomfortable. When we walked in the living room again, Fawn's face was beat red, and Iggy was looking down. When we sat down, the game began again. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth" and so it bagan. Brad smiled, and put his hand in his pocket. In the next second, he turned the vibrator on to one. It took all i had to not make a noise.

"Have you ever given a blow job, Bella?" Iggy asked, his eyes still on the ground.

"N-No." Bella said, turning red. "Umm, Sky, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a chicken" With that Brad turned it back off. Thank god!

The game went on for another hour. Most peole chose dare, so i was safe. Uncomfortable, but safe. The only peole that chose truth was some of the girls, which i hated them for. The highest the vibrator went was like three, and the guys always got it back down. I'm glad to say that i didn't cum once.

"Max, you still have an hour on your dare and Brad hasnt had you do anything yet? What the hell. That's not normal!" Scarlet said.

"Your right, Scar, I should have her do something. Hmm. Come with me again Max." Brad said, getting up and walking back to his room. I glared at Scarlet before getting u and following him.

"Max. This isn't working. Too many people are picking dare. You haven't came once yet. I'm going to have to add something. How about this. I'm keeing it on, comletely. And you can't make a sound. It'llbe on half speed, and the guys get to decide if it goes up or down. By now all you girls have one of these. Let the games begin." He said, turning it back on and pulling me back in the living room.

All of the girls have one now? They really did plan this good huh? When we got in the living room, all the girls were wide eyed, and the guys were smiling like idiots, while they pulled out a remote and put them in the middle of them. The game changed then. Nobody was playing truth or dare, and more. The guys played a new game "Play around with the girls vibrators". They took turns rolling a dice, everytime someone got evens they turned all the vibrators up, odd got them turned down.


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour went by slowely. Each of us girls came afew times. We didn't make a sound the whole time, either. When the hour was up, i glared at Brad, who just laughed and turnedmine off. "Wow, Max. You made it to two hours. Congratz. Now we can find something else to do. How about strip poker?"

The girls agreed, to get revenge on the guys. After about a half hour, we were all down to our underware. All the guys and girls were. But we were bored again. It showed on all our faces. "Okay, I know what we can do. after the cloths come off, we can take turns with the loosers. Do anything we want with them."

It had to be another one of their "plans", i knew it was. But before i could say no, all the other girls said yes. They thought that they guys would loose. They were wrong. They suddenly got really good at this game, and most of the girls found themselves naked. In fact, they all were but me. I was good at this game, better than the guys.

Eventually, they got tired of trying to beat me, so they cut their loses and each took a girl to a different room. My house was being turned into a sex house. They was more guys than girls, so i ended up being left alone in the living room, half naked, with Fang and Zack.

We might've started drinking when we relised that the guys weren't coming back for the night.

Somehow, we ended up in Fangs room making out. I vagely remembered Fang and Zack not drinking as much as i did. I might have been the only drunk one, but i wasnt thinking about that.

I didn't wait till me wedding night. I was not "untouchable" anymore.


End file.
